


Please

by Python07



Series: A Fixed Point [12]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor sneaks away from his goodbye party. He needs to see Alistair one last time before whatever happens, happens. Takes place during the ep "The Magician's Apprentice", but no real spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

1138 AD was a fun year. He was having fun. The people were a bit coarse and looked on him as a magician. Once they stopped trying to kill him as a devil or praise him as some kind of bizarre savior, they just shrugged and took him in. They let him not think, not remember.

He stumbled away from the drunken revelry. The music was loud the mead was strong. He had to get away from some wandering hands. He slipped into the TARDIS.

“Please, I need to see him,” the Doctor whispered raggedly to the TARDIS. “I have to --” He stopped abruptly. “Then we’ll come back. I know I can’t run from this.” He leaned against the console and bowed his head. “Just pick a time where I won’t run into myself or an alien invasion. I’m in no mood to save the Earth right now.”

The TARDIS hummed in sympathetic response. The time rotors whirled. She sent reassuring pulses to his mind.

Meanwhile, Alistair sat on the bed in his hotel room. He didn’t bother with the lamp. Rain pounded against the window and lightning flashed, fast and furious.

His tie was loose around his neck and the top buttons of his uniform shirt were undone. His clothes were damp. He held the phone receiver to his ear. “All the flights have been cancelled. They’re predicting the storm to move out by tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully, I’ll be able to get an evening flight. Is everything all right there? Is the Doctor running wild?” He smiled wryly. He kicked his shoes off and leaned back on the bed. “Now, you know what it’s like to be me, Captain Yates. Just ask him about the fossils on Kelton 2 or the marriage customs of the squid people on Marines 12 and he’ll go off on a tangent that will occupy him for at least an hour.”

He heard the familiar siren and swiftly sat up. “I have to go, Yates. I’ll check in tomorrow…Yes. Yes…Good night.”

He hung up just in time for the TARDIS to materialize in the corner. He stood up. He tilted his head to the side and waited. “Doctor.”

The Doctor was out of the TARDIS in a blur. He pressed himself against Alistair’s front. He cupped Alistair’s face and kissed him.

It was no chaste kiss. It wasn’t just a greeting. It was greedy, openmouthed, and demanding. It was desperate, intense, and many more adjectives that flew from Alistair’s mind.

Lightning flashed outside and Alistair broke the kiss with a gasp. He pulled back just enough to see the Doctor’s face, the intense blue eyes and the unruly silver curls. There was something in those eyes that made his gut clench in response. “Doctor,” he whispered.

The Doctor let out a shuddering breath. He rested his forehead against Alistair’s and shut his eyes. “Alistair, please.”

Alistair wrapped his arms around the Doctor. He rubbed the Doctor’s back. “What is it? What can I do?”

The Doctor inhaled Alistair’s scent. He squirmed closer, as if trying to get under Alistair’s skin. He shook his head and buried his face in the side of Alistair’s neck.

“Okay,” Alistair said softly. One hand continued rubbing the Doctor’s back. The other slid into the Doctor’s hair to cradle the back of his head. “Okay, you don’t have to talk.”

The Doctor gradually relaxed. He relaxed in the warmth and closeness between them. He relaxed in the dark. He relaxed because Alistair, his anchor, was there.

Alistair eventually moved them to sit on the bed. He didn’t take his arms from around the Doctor. He tucked the Doctor’s head back against his neck. He rested his chin on top of the Doctor’s head. He hummed a soft Gaelic lullaby.

The Doctor suddenly needed more. He needed to feel Alistair everywhere, against his body and in his mind. He pressed his lips to Alistair’s neck.

Alistair’s breath hitched. “Doctor, are you sure?”

The Doctor continued to lightly kiss Alistair’s neck. He pulled Alistair’s tie off and let it slide through his fingers to the floor. He worked on the rest of the buttons.

Alistair let the Doctor push his shirt over his shoulders and off. He almost blushed at the way the Doctor was avidly looking at him. The Doctor reached a hand out to him but hesitated. There was that something in the Doctor’s eyes again so he grabbed the Doctor’s hand and placed it against his chest.

The Doctor watched his own fingers trace the lean muscles in Alistair’s chest. He felt Alistair’s heartbeat. “Alistair,” he whispered brokenly. He bowed his head and his accent was thick. “Please.”

Alistair tilted the Doctor’s head up to face him and he kissed the Doctor, hard and fast. He kissed him until he felt the melancholy recede. He pulled back and the Doctor tried to follow him.

The Doctor opened his eyes. The something that bothered Alistair was gone for the moment. He was panting, watching Alistair as if he wanted to devour him.

Alistair moved first. He efficiently stripped the Doctor of his coat, hoodie, and t shirt. He pushed the Doctor back on the bed, stood over him, and swiftly pulled off the rest of his clothes.

The Doctor didn’t take his eyes off Alistair as he finished stripping. He licked his lips. “Come here,” he demanded roughly. He smirked. “Please.”

Alistair crawled on the bed and hovered over the Doctor on his hands and knees. He dipped his head down to kiss the Doctor. He slipped his tongue past the Doctor’s lips.

The Doctor moaned in need. He reveled in it, in Alistair’s smooth domination of his mouth. He grabbed Alistair’s arms and just hung on.

Alistair broke off only to trail kisses along the Doctor’s jaw and along the side of his neck. He paid attention to that special spot just below the Doctor’s ear. He bit down lightly on the sensitive skin. Then he sucked on it.

The Doctor growled a curse in Gallifreyian. He tilted his head to the side to expose more of his neck. He pulled Alistair down on top of him and held on tighter.

Alistair made his way back down the Doctor’s neck to his chest. He explored with his lips and hands. He took his time, enjoying every noise and gasp coming from the Doctor.

Every touch sparked heat and fire that spread through him and the Doctor arched into Alistair for more. He grabbed Alistair’s head and brought him up for more urgent kissing.  
“More,” he panted against Alistair’s lips. He got a hand between them to touch Alistair’s hardness. “More.”

Alistair groaned into the Doctor’s mouth. “You haven’t been…” The Doctor squeezed him and he bucked into the Doctor’s hand. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Alien, remember? It’s nice but, I don’t need it.”

“But…”

The Doctor leaned in close to Alistair’s ear. He stroked Alistair harder. “I’m the Doctor. Just accept it.”

“Bloody hell.” Alistair couldn’t fight that accent in his ear and the hand on him. He found himself surrounded by the Doctor’s tight heat. He pulled out a little and eased back in.

The Doctor wrapped his legs around Alistair and rocked his hips to take him in deeper. He lightly touched Alistair’s temple. “Can I? I want to show you something.”

Alistair stilled and it was a strain on his rapidly deteriorating control. He held the Doctor’s gaze. There was arousal but also a hint of that something again. He gave a jerky nod.

The Doctor pressed his forehead to Alistair’s. He cupped the back of Alistair’s head. He opened his mind just as he’d opened his body.

Alistair’s breath caught at the onslaught of images and feelings. He saw flashes of their very first adventure in the London underground and the Yeti. He saw the Cybermen at St. Paul’s.

He saw the Doctor change into the version he knew so well. There were flashes of Omega, Daleks, Autons, Silurians, and dinosaurs. There were flashes and snippets of heated arguments and quiet dinners.

Alistair’s control snapped during the link. He thrust into the Doctor harder, their combined emotions spurring him on. He savagely bit the Doctor’s bottom lip.

The Doctor matched Alistair’s rhythm. He bit Alistair back. He let the images through faster.

There was the Doctor’s fear and anger whenever Alistair was under fire. There was disappointment when Alistair had to do things the Doctor couldn’t approve of. There was jealousy when that nosy reporter from the Times always flirted with Alistair. There was their first kiss and the first time they made love.

Alistair saw each of the Doctor’s faces. Even though the man changed, his core remained the same. Even through time and distance, that core needed Alistair.

That tipped Alistair over the edge. He thrust one last time and came deep inside the Doctor’s body. The intensity of it swept him away.

Feeling Alistair, in his body and his mind, triggered the Doctor’s climax. The pleasure seared through him. It was overwhelming enough to cut the link.

Eventually, Alistair found the strength to roll off the Doctor. He blinked at the moisture in his eyes. His voice was hoarse. “That better not be you saying goodbye to me.”

The Doctor wiped off his chest with a corner of the sheet. Then curled onto his side and rested his head on Alistair’s shoulder. “I’m not sure I’ll make it through this time,” he admitted quietly.

Alistair kissed the Doctor’s sweaty forehead. There was no doubt. “You will.”


End file.
